A New Adventure
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot about Parvati reminiscing the friendship she had with Lavender. Plus another One-shot about Scorpius and Albus' friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I will only ever dream of owning Harry Potter so No I do not.**

**A/N: I usually don't write stories like these, I mean my usual stuff is fluff and whatnot but it was for a competion so I wrote it. It's pretty short compared to my usual but please enjoy! **

**Any who, I really enjoyed writing this!**

**Friendship: Lavender/Parvati**

Parvati Patil, age 23, was to be wed on the following Friday to come. Her wedding planner was doing a remarkable job so far to deal with Parvati and her orders. The wedding was to go perfectly without a hitch.

"Miss Patil, have you decided what you want your wedding palette, your wedding color, to be?" asked Ms. Coral, the wedding planner.

Parvati smiled a smile that didn't truly reach her eyes as she recalled an earlier memory.

The Great Battle of Hogwarts had finally come to an end. Throughout the entire Great Hall, wails and cries could be heard as the living mourned for the dead.

Parvati Patil, being one of them, mourned for the loss of her best friend. Parvati cried as she saw Lavender's body being taken away. In her years of Hogwarts, she formed a deep bond between the other Gryffindor girl and herself. Lavender Brown was not only her best friend but her sister as well. She remembered the times where the two would stay up late to talk about anything, she remembered the times where Lavender lend her a shoulder to cry on, and she remembered the times when they were happy.

Parvati and Lavender were almost inseparable wherever they went. She knew some people didn't like Lavender for how they thought she acted but that was just because they didn't know her well. Lavender was an honest girl she didn't try to hide the truth but she wasn't uncaring she was just brutally honest as harsh as the truth sounded. She was loyal to those who cared for her, and she was brave when she needed to be brave. She was determined and devoted, Lavender had her insecurities as well, what girl didn't?

It was the way that Lavender picked herself up from every malicious comment thrown her way that Parvati admired. Lavender was her friend in which she could confide in, in which she could tell her everything or anything on her mind but she no longer would be able to. Seeing Lavender still on the ground was a heart-wrenching sight to bear.

She didn't only lose a friend that day, no she lost more than that, she lost a _sister_. Realization hit Parvati hard. She didn't have Lavender to laugh and giggle with, she didn't have Lavender to rant to, and she didn't have Lavender to truly be free around.

Lavender, who represented love, devotion, grace, elegance, and caution, would no longer breathe another breath. She would no longer be with Parvati and she would no longer _**be alive**_. Parvati cried and cried for weeks to come with those thoughts running through her head. She cried when the memorial was being held, and it was then then that she realized another thing. _Lavender would always live on in her heart_

As Parvati returned to the present she gave her planner a sad smile she responded,

"Lavender."

"Oh, what a nice choice, did you know Lavender represents a promise of a new adventure?" Ms. Coral asked delighted.

"Yes, I know," Parvati softly said as she fondly stared out the window into the gardens.

Lavender Brown had given her a new adventure when they befriended each other in their First Year so it was only fitting that now Lavender gave her a new adventure as she got married. She knew if Lavender were to still be alive that she would be without a doubt her best bridesmaid so for Parvati in way this was a tribute to her dear beloved friend.

"Miss Patil, Am I correct to assume that Lavender means something important to you?" Ms. Coral asked out of curiosity for her client didn't seem to be aware that tears were softly falling on her face.

Parvati breathed a big breath of fresh air coming from the gardens and she turned her face to respond, "Yes, it does."

Lavender was very special to her and will always be as long as she lived in Parvati's

Heart.


	2. Chapter 2: Fate's Ironic

A/N: Again it was for a challenge but ya' know it was fun! Please don't forget to review! I'm trying to expand my writing skills!

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy cautiously entered the Hogwarts Express. By no means was he scared of leaving his mom and dad, he was just aware of his surname's reputation. It was that very reason which made him guarded.

Everywhere his family went many people either cowered in fear or glared ferociously. Only a minority of the wizards didn't treat them spitefully or snub them. Many times it was as if a simple touch of a Malfoy would get you cursed. That of course was rubbish.

So Scorpius now sat alone in a compartment silently thinking within himself. _Was Hogwarts going to be any different? Was he going to be able to relax and breathe and not worry of prejudices?_

His train of thought was disrupted when a boy with ruffled black hair and green eyes came through the door looking bewildered as he sat down panting hard.

"Um, Can I help you?" asked Scorpius keeping his voice and face indifferent.

"Oh," said the raven-haired boy surprised that another person was inside the compartment, "Sorry my brother and cousins thought it would be a great joke to chase me. Do you mind if I stay in here?"

"No I don't mind," replied Scorpius warily.

"My name is Albus Severus Potter, by the way. What's yours?" asked Albus.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," he responded hesitating momentarily.

Scorpius inwardly cringed when he saw Albus' green eyes widen. _Maybe his dad, Harry Potter, told him something bad about us?_ He thought.

"Oh, your Dad is Draco Malfoy, right?" asked Albus.

"Yes…" replied Scorpius.

"Well, it seems your dad and my dad know each other," stated Albus.

"Sorry," said Scorpius out of habit. Most kids his age would tell him to say sorry for his family.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked the other kid curiously.

"Oh, habit," answered Scorpius.

"Yeah, they didn't really get along. But that doesn't mean _**we**_ can't be friends," said Albus smiling broadly.

Now it was Scorpius' turn to widen his eyes, "You don't resent my family's name?"

"No, I don't care" said Albus, "Now how about it?"

Scorpius looked at the hand being stretched out to him without a moment's hesitation he took the hand and shook it.

"Here's to friends."

"Now about your favorite Quidditch team..."

And this was how Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy spent his entire train ride arguing and talking to Albus Severus Potter on various topics.

When it was time to begin the sorting, Scorpius Malfoy was nervous. He fidgeted until Headmaster McGonagall called out, "Malfoy, Scorpius."

He went and put on the hat nervously hearing a few boo's as he made his way to the stool.

_Ah. A Malfoy well, well you have enough courage to be put in Gryffindor, yet you have an intelligence that surely belongs in Ravenclaw, but there's a cunning and mischievous look in those eyes better be_, "Slytherin!"

Relieved Scorpius made his way to the Slytherin table. More names were called until,"Potter, Albus."

The hat took a few seconds before screaming, "Slytherin!"

That news brought a few gasps around the halls. He was confused as Albus made his way over and smirked ass he took the seat beside him.

"Couldn't leave my friend so easily, you know?" Albus said.

Scorpius felt himself grin, "Not if your friend's as awesome as I am, you can't."

Throughout their Year's in Hogwarts it was a weird sight if you saw Scorpius walking by himself or if you saw Albus by himself because usually, most of the time, those two were together causing mischief. When their Seventh Year was coming to an end, Professor McGonagall was found shaking her head at Scorpius and Albus.

"Detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest tonight. Don't you two want to slow down your pranks because you're leaving?" she asked.

"Sorry, Professor. We'll try not to do this again," spoke Albus grinning.

"But it's often better to go out with a bang," added Scorpius smirking delightfully.

"You're dismissed," she said. She allowed herself a small smile as they walked away laughing no doubt. "Who would've known. A Potter and a Malfoy friends."

As if to answer her Professor Dumbledore's portrait said, "Fate works in weird way's, Minerva."

Professor McGonagall smiled _it was ironic after all since they were Best Friend's at that_.


End file.
